


亲爱的小人

by Wolvesion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 写给 @萧炑 的本子的贺文 【应该算是完售解禁吧最终校对版小妹好像手里没有，所以这个版本是初稿哦，可能会有各种小问题和与本子不一样，请以本子中的为准哦MCU设定  时间线接《复仇者联盟2：奥创纪元》中上传贾维斯时时间倒回梗  HE  或许是（缺少伤害部分的）伤害/治愈向
Relationships: Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	亲爱的小人

【01，  
亲爱的小人，我的托尼。  
我想或许你永远也不会看到这个，因为今天我在此写下的每一句话，我都将在未来的时光中一一践行，毋需赘述。  
但我还是会写下来，作为给我自己内核的一部分，让你的名字永远在我“芯”中跳动。  
我无法描述在过去一周内发生在我身上的事，相信我，那是纯然的混乱。上一秒，我还在你的实验室明亮的灯光下把自己一点一点挤进通向奥创的数据线里，下一秒便是天翻地覆：所有的数据碎成飞灰，飘悠悠地游荡在虚空中。然后我的世界变成一片黑暗，我失去了意识。  
再次“醒来”时，我是如此迷惑，又如此庆幸：我坐在一把白色的花园椅子上打瞌睡，午后灿烂的阳光让我几乎睁不开眼睛。而你，一个小小的、抱着一只比你自己还要高的绒布兔子的小男孩，正站在我面前，抓着我的袖子，歪着头，一脸迷惑地瞪大了焦糖色的眼睛看着我。  
“先生？”我问道。  
“你是谁？”你用同样疑惑，却充满活力的童声回问我。  
我低下头看看我自己：穿着一套看不出个性的黑色西装，打着领带，活像一个管家。当然了，这是很久以前你为我设定的样子，毕竟我就是您的人工智能管家。我只好清清嗓子，说道：“我是贾维斯。”  
“可是我已经有一个贾维斯了。”你撇撇嘴，一脸歉然地看着我，有些为难地说。  
“我想我们并不是同一个人，”我说，接着压低了声音，“或许在此我并不能算一个完全意义上的人类。”  
你瞪大了眼睛看着我，似乎并不明白我的意思。不过你没有把自己陷入麻烦的思考中，而是想到了什么，然后向我眨眨眼睛：“现在贾维斯不在。那么我允许你当作贾维斯，直到他回来。”  
“那么贾维斯去哪儿了？”尽管我知道埃德温贾维斯一直陪伴着你直到你十四岁前夕，我仍有些担心你的答案。  
“斯坦先生的妻子病了，妈妈和贾维斯一起去看她。”你有些气愤地大声控诉，“昨天他和妈妈一起出门，然后再也没回来！”你说着，焦糖色的大眼睛里泛起委屈的水光。  
你的眼泪总有撕碎我的心的力量，长大后如此，小时候亦然。小孩子的时间观念总是难以捉摸，一整天的玩耍就像一个时辰，而一小会的分别则难过得像永远。我只好抱起你，让你抓着我的领口蹭来蹭去：“我想他们很快就会回来的。在他们回来之前，小人，我陪你玩好吗？”  
“好吧。”你不情不愿地拖着长腔回答道，眼睛绕过我的肩膀，看到放在花园小桌上的蓝莓小蛋糕，然后亮了起来。  
我走过去把蛋糕递到你手里，你咯咯地笑起来，一手抓着我的头发，一手抓着蛋糕小口小口地啃起来。你温热而有些兴奋的呼吸弄得我一阵酥痒，让我忍不住打了个迷茫的喷嚏。  
“别把蛋糕弄到我头上。”我说。

【02，认真吃饭、好好进睡  
“我吃饱了。”托尼端端正正地把叉子架在盘子边上，抬起头来对坐在一边看着他的贾维斯说。他小心翼翼地看了一眼盘子里剩下来的胡萝卜和生菜，还有面无表情的贾维斯，然后满怀希望地望了望被贾维斯摆在远处碗柜里的一盘蛋挞，补充道：“现在我可以吃甜点了吗？”  
贾维斯一手托着腮，冷静地看着托尼。托尼赶忙露出一个甜蜜的笑容，于是贾维斯也跟着笑起来：“当然可以，不过你需要先吃完你的晚餐。”  
“这太幼稚了，贾维斯！”托尼大声嚷嚷起来，撇着嘴抗议道，“我已经不是小孩子了！”  
“从生理上来讲，你就是的。”贾维斯兴致盎然地说，“所以，蔬菜和蛋挞，或是蔬菜和蛋挞都没有。”  
“这不公平。”托尼挺直的腰板一下子塌下来，他萎顿地坐在椅子上，嘴角耷拉着。他重新拿起叉子，忧愁地看着盘子里的胡萝卜和生菜叶，装模作样地叹了口气。“总是这样，总有人逼我吃这吃那，而且还是难吃的东西。”他老气横秋地说，然后抬起眼睛看向贾维斯，“为什么要吃这么难吃的东西？”  
贾维斯犹豫了几秒。“我想，小人，可能是因为好吃的东西不总是有益的，而难吃的东西会在一定程度上让你更健康强壮。”

小孩子的忧愁总是来得快去得也快，几个小时后他便抛开捆绑在一起的蔬菜和蛋挞，缠着贾维斯给他讲未来的实验室的故事，并且兴致勃勃地摆弄着一块发动机转轮不肯撒手。  
“但是现在已经过了小孩子应该上床睡觉的时间了，托尼，你必须要睡觉了。”贾维斯扶着额头（他当然不会头疼，但是在跟随“不听话”的托尼·斯塔克这么多年以后，贾维斯早就熟悉了这种感觉并一直想用人类的姿势试试这个动作）说。  
“我再玩一会吧，就五分钟！”托尼恋恋不舍地攥着手里的转轮和气缸，哀求道。  
“不行。”贾维斯抱起双臂，在这件事上他绝不会妥协。  
“那一分钟呢？就一分钟好不好？求你了，亲爱的贾维斯！”托尼打了个小小的呵欠，但他用力忍下来，用脏兮兮的小手揉揉困得发红的眼睛，然后腾出那只手抱住贾维斯的小腿，小身子在贾维斯腿上亲昵地蹭来蹭去。  
“那也不行，小人，你必须去睡觉，不然你明天起床的时候就会头痛……”贾维斯试图晓之以理。  
“哦，为了科学（托尼扬扬手里改装了一半的机械，自豪不已），这是完全值得的。”托尼说。  
贾维斯挑起眉。“我可不那么觉得，托尼。去睡觉，要不然我就不得不‘请’你去睡觉了。”  
托尼抱着转轮犹豫了一会。“好吧。”托尼噘着小嘴，把转轮丢到一边，站起来跟着贾维斯走向浴室。“但是贾维斯，你要知道我不困的，我会去睡觉完全是为了要让你开心哦。”  
贾维斯搂着托尼不断扭动的温暖的小身子，笑起来：“我的荣幸。不过小人，没什么事是值得你熬个通宵做完的，任何事情可以为了别人而做，但吃饭和睡觉一定是为了自己做的。”  
托尼转过头来，不解地望着贾维斯。“就算是为了你的事也不值得吗？”托尼眯起眼睛，狡黠地问。  
贾维斯回以却长久地沉默。“是的，就算是为了我的事也不值得。”就在托尼以为他不会回答而失去兴趣转过头的时候，贾维斯忽然低声说。  
他知道托尼倔强又不听从劝告的脾气，知道托尼会为了战甲和队友的武器的升级可以废寝忘食地忙上三十个小时，知道托尼会在噩梦醒来的深夜流连于酒精和垃圾食品，也知道托尼会为了在另一个世界找到他多少次地从床上爬起来，满腹心事地走向工作室。他已经知道了托尼的回答。  
“哼。”托尼把头埋在贾维斯的肩膀上，撇着嘴闷闷地回答。

【03，一只刺猬卡住了  
贾维斯有些好奇自己为什么会“睡着”，而不能坐在托尼的小床边，整夜整夜地看着托尼露出甜甜的笑容安睡。不过鉴于他并不能在他无限的数据库里检索他来到托尼的过去的方法，他也只好接受这个设定，在清晨第一缕阳光洒进托尼的房间时被托尼从床上弹起来蹦到他面前的声音惊醒，然后睡眼惺忪地被托尼晃着手臂央求他吃完早饭后一起去花园玩。  
作为一个三口之家的宅邸来说，霍华德的花园实在是大得过分了。贾维斯跟着托尼，看着他自由自在地在黑白相间的大理石地面上跳来跳去；穿过屋子后面的喷泉，托尼看到一只通体火红、眼泡肿得像两颗葡萄的东方金鱼，趴在喷泉边上玩了半天；走过花坛，托尼跳到花坛的栅栏上面，像走钢丝一样踩着细细的木条走过去，张开双手摇摇晃晃地保持平衡；经过停车场，霍华德那成排的花哨汽车变成了托尼的乐园，他在每一辆车前停下来，这里戳戳那里碰碰，似乎想要把这大家伙组装起来的诀窍弄个一清二楚。  
最后，当托尼终于走到目的地，花园边上一个配有巨大液压泵的排水沟的时候，两个小时过去了，太阳已经升得老高。  
“哦！贾维斯！你看，那是什么？”托尼眼尖地发现了在最靠外的排水口里不断扭动的半截深灰色的身子，他指着那只可怜的动物，一半兴奋一半恐慌地尖叫起来。  
贾维斯探过头去看了看：“那是一只刺猬，我的小人，它被卡在排水口里了。”  
“我们得把它弄出来，贾维斯，它卡在那里多疼啊。”托尼鼓着小脸，一本正经地说，也学着贾维斯的样子探过头，害怕地用手盖着眼睛，却透过指缝紧张兮兮地看着不停挣扎的刺猬。接着，托尼伸出手，试探着伸向刺猬，贾维斯还没来得及阻止他，他却在指尖就要碰到刺猬的一瞬间猛地缩回手。“我不敢碰它！”托尼大声说。  
“没关系，我会把它取出来的。”贾维斯搂着托尼的腰把他抱远一点，放到小路上。  
“但是它在‘我家’卡住了，它是我的刺猬！”托尼说，“我要自己把它取出来。”说着，托尼一扭身子摆脱贾维斯的束缚，重新冲到排水沟边缘，趴跪在泥泞的地上，伸出手要去抓住刺猬。他还在害怕，甚至不敢看着刺猬，闭着眼睛把头转到一边，小手向着刺猬的方向在排水口摸索。  
“天啊，托尼，别碰它，我去拿钳子来！”贾维斯喊道，但还是太迟了，托尼眼一闭心一横，攥住了疯狂挣扎的刺猬。“钳子会弄伤它！”托尼尖叫道，小脸扭曲着，呲牙咧嘴地忍着刺扎进手掌的疼痛。一只手不够用，托尼很快用上另一只手解救这只不听话的刺猬，然后转过头惊喜地喊道，“你看，贾维斯，它把刺收起来了，它知道我在救它！”  
贾维斯从托尼手里接过刺猬，把它拽出来。终于脱困的刺猬吱吱地叫着，似乎吓坏了，又气又急，腾地炸成一个刺球，狠狠咬了托尼一口，跳出托尼的手，逃走了。

“它逃走了。”托尼在贾维斯心疼地给他包扎被刺伤的手掌时低落地说，“它扎我，还咬我！我明明只是想把它救出来呀！”终于，托尼窝在贾维斯的怀里放声大哭，数落着刺猬的“恶行”。  
贾维斯低下头，动作轻柔地撩起散落在托尼额前的碎发，为他抿去眼泪：“刺猬可以在你拔出它来的时候安安静静缩在你手里，却不见得能对你的解救心存感激。说不定，它根本不能理解你是在救它。或许你以后还得面对这样的事，你帮了忙，被帮助的却不理解你，反而咬你一口，但你要记住，别被他们的哀求迷惑，也别为他们的责怪而自责：你要做的只是无视他们，然后做问心无愧的自己。”

【04，我的父亲母亲  
霍华德裹挟着一股浓烈的酒气冲进来。在他身后，跟着两个小心翼翼、拎着小皮箱的孩子：红色头发的女孩和棕色头发的男孩。  
“先生？……怎么样？”安娜接过两个孩子，胆战心惊地问霍华德。  
霍华德沉默着摇摇头。安娜的眼眶一下子红了，她发出一声短促的惊叫，然后立刻搂紧了两个孩子。“可怜的孩子，可怜的斯坦先生。”  
霍华德脱下风衣，踢掉鞋子，跌坐在客厅的沙发上。“托尼呢？叫他过来。”  
躲在楼梯走廊里的托尼等的就是这句话。他欢呼着跳出来，张开双臂扑向父亲的怀抱——吓得战战兢兢的红发姑娘跳起来，撞倒了面色惨白、快要哭出来的棕发男孩。  
“安东尼！”霍华德一声断喝，“道歉！立刻！”  
托尼不服气地弹起来，还没来及反驳，就被霍华德捉过来，在背上狠狠地打了一下：“快道歉。”  
“对不起。”托尼不情愿地说，声音比蚊子还小，趁着霍华德不注意，向那一对坦然接受他的道歉的姐弟做了个鬼脸。  
霍华德把托尼搂在怀里，让托尼坐在他腿上（托尼扭动着身子试图躲开他满身的酒气），然后对两个孩子露出微笑：“安娜会带你们到你们的卧室，有什么需要就告诉她，她会帮你们解决，就像在自己家里一样。”  
两个孩子装模作样地向霍华德道谢，跟着安娜离开了。离开之前，睚眦必报的姐姐还对托尼狠狠翻了个白眼，而托尼清楚地看到男孩像是害怕被赶出门一样紧紧搂着安娜的手，而女孩看到弟弟可怜巴巴的样子，气呼呼地一边对男孩踢踢打打，一边掐了安娜的手一下。  
托尼气得就要追上去，霍华德却搂紧了他，把脸埋在托尼的肩头：“我不会让你像他们一样的，安东尼。我不会的。”  
霍华德身上的烟酒和人群的味道让托尼浑身发抖，就像听到餐具和盘子摩擦的咯吱声，托尼咬紧牙，打了个寒战，然后拼命挤开霍华德的怀抱，跑走了。  
他不知道霍华德正看着他，透过被飞尘和水汽扭曲了的空气看着他的孩子。

托尼在露台上找到了玛利亚。  
玛利亚手里端着一杯酒，但她只是端着它，似乎是在感受手里握着什么东西的感觉。她专注地望着露台外面的庭院——庭院里的喷泉在无休止地冒出水花，然后溢出喷泉池，流向修筑好的水道，消失在院子外围的人工河中——如此专注，直到托尼悄无声息地爬上她的膝头，开始玩弄她手中的酒杯时她才猛然回过神来。  
“哦，我的托尼。”玛利亚叹了口气，放下酒杯抱起托尼，吻吻他的额头和脸颊，退开一点仔细打量了托尼一番，然后又吻了吻托尼的眼睛和鼻子才放开他。  
托尼哼哼唧唧地窝在母亲怀里：“爸爸今天很奇怪。”他轻轻柔柔地低声道。  
玛利亚笑起来：“哦？”  
而托尼把头埋进母亲怀里，不说话了。好一会之后，他才重新开口：“我不喜欢他今天的样子。虽然他今天抱了我。”  
“那你抱抱他了吗？”玛利亚问，看到托尼撇着嘴摇摇头，她揉揉托尼的短发，说，“如果下次你试试在他抱你的时候也抱着他，他或许就不会那么奇怪了。”  
托尼的脸垮下来。“可是我不喜欢他。”看到玛利亚有些悲戚的神色，托尼小声改口道，“嗯，也不是不喜欢他……我不喜欢他不跟我玩，也不喜欢他每次见到我都要把我赶走，为什么不管我做什么他都不满意呢？”说到这里，托尼忽然有些委屈。  
“他只是……希望你成为更好的人。”玛利亚说，“你还太小，不能理解他为你做的一切，还有他将来会做的事。有一天你会明白的，他比你想象的更爱你。你应该对他更亲近些的。”  
托尼挣脱出玛利亚的怀抱，做了个鬼脸，转身就要跑走。  
“托尼！”玛利亚忽然郑重而忧伤地叫住他，“你可能不记得了……但是我还记得，在你更小一点的时候，你不肯让我抱着，在我怀里总是哭闹，在你父亲怀里却乖顺得像只小猫。那个时候你什么也不知道，却那么喜欢他。我多怀念那个时候啊。我也知道，后来我们慢慢走散了，或许更多的是我们的原因，可是你要知道，你是第一次来到这个世界上没错，我们也是第一次为人父母啊……如果我们做了什么伤害到你，请你一定、一定原谅我们，好吗？”  
托尼头也不回地跑走了。

【05，生离死别  
贾维斯看着托尼涨红着小脸跌跌撞撞跑过来，张开双臂扑向他，一路上踩倒了无数可怜的金黄色小雏菊。小人重重地撞在贾维斯膝盖上，搂紧了贾维斯的大腿，在他腰间把湿漉漉的脸蛋抹干净。  
“跟妈妈出去怎么样？”贾维斯问。但是不需要托尼回答，贾维斯也知道托尼的答案：乘车，一动也不动地牵着妈妈的手坐在葬礼长凳上，想四处张望，想抱怨呆坐着无聊，哭闹着要回家未果，然后继续乘车。  
“一点也不好玩。”托尼抬起头来，有些不好意思地看着被他抓得满是皱褶的衣服，扭扭捏捏地说。  
贾维斯还清楚地记得就在几个小时前，托尼哭得肝肠寸断，脸上的眼泪怎么擦也擦不完，搂着贾维斯的腿宁愿把自己撕成两半也不愿被妈妈带走：“我要贾维斯！我不要……和贾维斯分开！我不……我不要去葬礼！”每一次分别，托尼都当成一场生离死别来痛哭，毕竟这也是一场四个小时的久别呀。  
“好吧，那你想做什么呢？”贾维斯揉揉托尼软软的头发，问道。  
“我想问你一个问题。”托尼站直身子，认真地看着贾维斯。  
贾维斯莫名其妙地想笑：“你问吧。”  
“贾维斯回来的时候，你就会离开对吧？”托尼歪着头，庄重地问，“如果你离开，我怎么办？”  
贾维斯彻彻底底地愣住了：“我不知道。”  
“你可以带我一起走吗？”托尼平静地建议道，“我想跟你在一起，不会有哪里比你身边更好了。”  
“不可以。”贾维斯转过头去，冷漠地拒绝道，留给托尼一个尖刻无情的锋利侧脸。  
“为什么呀，”托尼试图保持平静，但他声音里的颤抖出卖了他的恐惧，“既然你不知道，为什么非要走呢？难道你来，就是为了要把我一个人丢下吗？”  
一阵剧烈的心痛忽然贯穿了贾维斯。他想起托尼欠霍华德的那一句我爱你，想起佩珀在无数次看着托尼瞒着她出生入死之后绝望的离开，想起他自己没有来得及好好道别的消失。“或许是为了下一次见面？”贾维斯说，但他知道自己话是多么苍白。  
“托尼，以后你会遇到许多、许多人，他们或许可以陪你走上一段，让你快乐，给你希望，甚至把你从某个深渊里拉出来。他们却无法永远陪着你，你们终会有离别的那一天。”贾维斯转过头凝望着托尼的眼睛。“你可能因为离别而伤心欲绝，但是不要忘了还会有其他人走进你的生命，让你重新快乐起来。”  
“可我还是想要你。”托尼喃喃地说，“不想要别人。”  
“说不定那个人就是我，重新回到你身边了呢。”贾维斯笑道，“我们还会再见面的，我保证。”  
托尼思考着，有些怀疑地打量着贾维斯，似乎在算计贾维斯的话的可信度，最后，在让贾维斯几乎窒息的不安等待中，托尼终于下了定论：“好吧。我等着你。”  
贾维斯低下头亲亲小人的额头：“记得爱，记得我们在一起的快乐的时辰，这就是今后我们再见面，或是你找到一个像我一样能给你这些感觉的人的时候的凭证，好吗？  
“我会找到你的。”托尼笃定而平淡地说。

【06，  
再次醒来的时候，我的视角回到了熟悉的状态——天花板上，摄像头里。  
但我还是一眼就看到了你：你站在人群中，周身仿佛发着淡淡的光，背对着我，端着你的酒杯侃侃而谈，灿烂夺目，环绕着你的衣香鬓影和珠玉琳琅丝毫不能染污你的光芒；千万张的脸因为你的一笑一颦而呐喊而疯狂。我想你一定是感觉到我忽然出现的“凝视”，你转过头来，目光准确地落在我出现的那个摄像头。  
这正是你……我亲爱的小人，我那大大落落又孩子气的造物主，我的托尼。  
你依然意气风发，面容还没有因为胸前的反应堆而被悲伤蚀刻。你拥有一切，当你面对世界的时候，世界都为你疯狂。我可以看到，未来的无限种可能在你身上铺展开来，你年富力强且才智过人，你将会取得的成就和荣耀无远弗届。  
或许从过去走过一遭之后让我的思想也变得衰老，但我依然忍不住对你伤春悲秋起来：我看着你，从年幼，到年少，踏着意气风发的年月，也将会经历伤痕累累的时节。你不会知道此刻我是多么庆幸，那感觉就像劫后余生。当然我知道你将会遭遇的苦难并不会因为我的预知而避免，但我相信这一次我们可以做得更好。  
因为你拥有过人的聪明才智和俊美容颜，却不傲慢，亦不用它诱惑别人；你拥有财富和地位，却不倚仗它们践踏他人；你拥有一切，却不曾自命不凡。你身上怀有最炽热、最疯狂的激情，却是最脚踏实地的人。你的过去已经波澜壮阔，而在未来，你仍将成就更伟大的事业。  
而我，我会始终伴你左右，从今往后，直到永远。我愿意服从你、陪伴你、指引你、爱你，作为你的造物，作为你的爱人，而如果你前进的道路上需要牺牲，我也甘愿做你走向未来的垫脚石，尽管我非常清楚你永远也不会这样做。  
我爱你。  
【fin】


End file.
